Broken Dreams
by WhiteGloves
Summary: Sakura learns the hard way that her venture towards love isn't as successful and easy as Naruto's and Hinata. Despite many letters and confessions thrown her way, Sakura knew her answer isn't about just a yes and a no. Ino advices giving chances to others but will she take it? And upon Sasuke's return and finding his rivals, just how did these two ended up together? SasuSaku!
1. Chapter 1

***Broken Dreams***

**Part I of III**

_by: WhiteGloves_

_**"I AM KISHI! THIS IS MY LEFT OVER STORY!"**~ or something like that!_

Sakura X Sasuke Team!

**_I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>It was already past midnight when two women came out of a building that reads 'Hospital'. They were wearing thick bundle of clothing and scarves for it was winter. Under the moonlight and the lamps posted on every turn, the women chatted on the walk home in the middle of the pavement that was covered in white snow, their cool breathes seen as they laugh and their footsteps traced as they walk on the snow, unmindful of the darkness of the night.<p>

As they were about to make another turn, both women stopped as they noticed a shadow lingering by a post lamp on the next corner. It was a shadow of a man in cloak.

One of the women whose long black hair is knotted behind her wearing glasses turned to her pink haired companion who was still staring at the man by the post lamp.

"I'll be going from here then, Sakura-chan." She said with a tap at the medical ninja's shoulder.

"Uh, okay," Sakura answered with a little smile at her companion, "I'll see you tomorrow, Shizune."

And the two ladies parted, leaving the pink haired ninja still standing at her spot while the man by the post remained immobilize as well. After awhile, Sakura finally made up her mind and approached the shadow.

The man smiled at her and there was a brief talk. Sakura remembers him to be one of the squads under Sai's leadership. She also remembers having seen him around the hospital for some check up, sometimes own injuries, but most of the times accompanying injured friends with him. He was a nice ninja.

Sakura paid little attention to the man's compliments about her as she was cautious seeing that he was too nervous. She smiled to herself, thinking about awhile back, how she would feel the same nervousness in the face of someone she admires. The man noticed her smile, seemed encouraged and as expected, the question came—

"Will you go out with me and be my girlfriend, Haruno-san?"

Sakura let the question sink in to her, wondering how she had often times deal with the same question for almost two years after the war. For almost two years also, there was not a single word from _him_. The thought of him once again made the medical ninja took things in to consideration before giving her gentle response.

The breeze of the winter wind became much colder as she walked home alone, wondering to herself if the gaze she could feel watching her was from the man she just turned down.

* * *

><p>The hospital was busy the next day as ninjas who came from a mission came back with injuries after getting poisoned caused by nature. There were still fights to be fought outside Konohagakure Village, but all the same, it can be said that everything was peaceful.<p>

As Sakura take things in her hand, being a top class medical ninja on which the whole village admires her with, she still has the habit of cursing and shouting at the medic team whenever they are too slow or too clumsy; or even at patients whenever they are too stubborn or too much of a baby in middle of operations—thus earning her the nickname '_Majo-onna'_ or witch woman by children.

But the best thing that can be said: she was on an entire level on her own.

After a day's work, the medical ninja finally got the chance to remove her hair band to let her shoulder length hair fall down as she sat down on her own table at the hospital quarters with papers on her hands.

Shizune appeared before her and gave her more papers.

"Tsunade-sama has read your report about the pox and said she agrees to keep infected children in an isolated area. We also got Shino-kun's report about the poisonous insect incident just now and says he's on his way for the antidotes. Luckily our treatment here still has effects on regular insect poisoning. Aside from that the rest can be handled by the others so why don't you take a break, Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah, sure, thanks," Sakura nodded, eyes still on the paper's report transfixed.

"And uh, Sakura-chan?" came Shizune again, "This came for you."

The pink haired medical ninja raised her eyes up in time to see Shizune place an envelope on her table. It was another letter. Eyes fast, Sakura quickly saw the name of the sender and then paused, before looking up to the black haired lady and smiling.

"Thank you, Shizune."

Shizune was thoughtfully looking at the envelope too before catching the green eyes of her friend.

"It's not from him, huh?" she said with a little smile, knowing full well what it meant.

Sakura stared at the letter for a second, before taking the envelope and putting it insider her jacket; then gathering the papers into one set, she arranged it and placed it neatly on the table.

Stretching and giving such a loud satisfied sound from her lips, she stood up with another bright smile and energized body.

"I guess that's all for me today, huh? Then I'll be leaving everything in your hand, Shizune!"

The black haired woman watched her, and then pressed her lips and smiled.

* * *

><p>Walking around carrying grocery bags, Sakura checked her clock and found out it was already 3 in the afternoon. She had left the hospital an hour early and had decided to get on some grocery items for her apartment. She had been living on her own for a year now having let her parents give her a chance to stand by herself.<p>

Stand by herself she did and she had no problem whatsoever after the transfer except for some trivial matters like Naruto and the others harassing her house every now and then but things were still fun.

Standing up in her own feet _is_ fun.

After another half hour, the medical ninja decided she got everything she needed and was about to go home when she felt a gaze upon her being. Turning her head in alarm, she was surprised to see Ino waving at her and calling her name, pointing to something in her hand. Sakura stared at it and saw an envelope.

And the two old friends met each other in the middle of the street.

"You dropped this." The long blonde hair girl said with a huge grin while Sakura tried to retrieve what appeared to be a familiar envelope with her name on it. It was obvious Ino already knew what it was judging from her behaviour. "You'd be hurting another ninja by throwing his letter away without even reading it, Sakura!"

"I didn't throw it— give it to me!" Sakura reached for it but Ino kept it out of her rich, still smiling knowingly. "Ino!" but with one final push, the pink haired ninja was finally able to snatch the letter and whip it out of sight insider her jacket.

The blond girl is still seen smirking at her by the time Sakura composes herself.

"What?" she asked defensively, turning her back at her old friend whose smile is still big.

"You're a real man killer, Sakura. I didn't know you had it in you to be mesmerizing half the ninja culture like Naruto haha! I mean, look at him now with all the girls fawning on him. And you're his counterpart for the males. I mean—_I_ can give you a run for your money but I'm different_. _I'm taken."

She smiled smugly at her while the pretty pink haired ninja shake her head.

"So out of many— are you meeting Kanji-kun?"

Sakura blushed and remembered the ninja who had approached her in the medical tent about two years ago during the war: the man who plucked up the courage and confessed his feelings to her in case... well, in case he didn't survive. Then he did and he was a awfully nice person to her up to now.

"Stop it, Ino, you're embarrassing me." The two had started walking in the middle of the town with the blonde girl snaking her arms around one of Sakura's arm.

"Just how many guys have you dumped this week?"

"Give me a break."

"They can hardly leave you alone now, can they? The war and all...Naruto's out in a mission right? Everybody thought you and Naruto would hit it off as soon as the war was over. But I mean everybody knows _you_ dumped Naruto!"

"Don't be so mean, Ino." Sakura nudge her side with a little smile at the corner of her lips, "Anyone who thought me and Naruto would best end with each other don't really know us at all. And Naruto's been like a real brother to me _and_ has now become aware of Hinata's feelings for two years now. Did you know how he bugged me about her the other night?

"So you've been busy being Naruto and Hinata's love consultant?"

Sakura laughed. "You don't know Naruto and how clueless he is with girls."

"Oh, I sure do."

"At least Sai's not apathetic." Sakura remembered the quiet man in the person of Sai, a member of team 7. Ino confessed to him right after the war and he's been appreciative of her ever since. The two had been going out for a long time.

"Yeah, he isn't as bad as Naruto." The Yamanaka lady added as an after thought.

The two laughed about this fact and for awhile the two giggled about Naruto's attempts of confession failures for the past year. Sakura had told Hinata to be calm in front of Naruto many times—a suggestion that took nearly forever for the Hyuuga lady to master. Good thing Naruto was a total idiot about it to the point that it was annoying. But at least, they were together.

Sakura smiled a little to herself.

Ino pushed her voice inside Sakura's thoughts again, "So everybody knows you're not with Naruto— giving other ninjas a thought they can have a chance with you."

"Yeah, like they're not terrified of me." Sakura's thoughts jumped to how other male ninjas were intimidated by her and couldn't blame them. _Shanaaaroo_ was her favorite expression.

"I know that's why you need to be aware of _those_ who are still around you," Ino turned a look at her, "Despite knowing your ass for a reputation _they_ still like you. I really wonder if some of our guys are purely dedicated or just masochists. Even our former senpais are after you, Sakura."

"Now you're overstating!" Sakura chuckled but Ino had something else to say anyways.

"It's partly your fault anyways." She finally stated airily that got Sakura's attention.

"What?" she turned a confused look at the blonde girl who was always the expert between the two of them. "How come it's my fault?"

"Well, let me see," Ino gave a mocking 'I have no idea' shrug and then boom— "_You're still available_."

"_Ha?!"_ an interjection was not enough to describe Sakura's surprise.

"That's just it— you don't have a proper boyfriend!"

"Why does it sound so insulting when you say it like that?"

The two had walked out of the market into the empty street of the village where they stopped to face one another. Ino had been known to be blunt especially when it comes to feelings. Sakura knew it was bound to come from her sooner.

"Why don't you just give one of them a chance, huh? It won't kill you to have one or two _or three _out of many, Sakura." She winked at her friend. "I mean I still have some of them after me _and_ I have a boyfriend."

"Are you sure you should be telling me this?" it was Sakura's time to grin, "Does Sai know about this?"

Ino dismissed the thought. "Of course he does. He's taking it pretty coolly knowing his girlfriend is being chased around."

"Sai's okay with it?" Sakura blinked in surprise.

"Sure," Ino shrugged, "unless those reports I heard about weird ink shadows hunting those who had given me the eye, then I guess he's fine with it in his own way. I'm supposed to meet him at 5."

Sakura chuckled softly at the thought and reminded herself to ask Sai. She knew the man pretty well and is really unlikely to be on any physical combat to fight Ino's suitors. But she had heard about those blank lines hunting several men. Maybe Sai really _is_ not okay with it at all.

"Anyway, Sakura..." Sudden change of atmosphere made the pink haired girl pause as Ino stopped for a second, before sighing and putting a hand on her shoulder. "Don't you think you've waited long enough? I mean, Sakura give yourself a break. I know you're still waiting for him."

Sakura felt like she was given a jolt. _Waited... long enough...?_

"It's fine to wait for him, really... but all this time... for once at least, why don't you give others a shot?"

The look she must have on her face was pure hesitation or much worse because all of a sudden, the blonde ninja's voice softened as she tapped her shoulder.

"Okay, I understand more than anyone... about Sasuke-kun.Y- You don't have to cry..."

Sakura didn't reply and Ino was left to watch her friend until there was nothing left to do but embrace her friend when tears started falling down her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Sakura felt pathetic as she went home around dusk with her cheeks flushed but already dried of tears. Ino made sure she was no longer crying before the two of them separated ways. On the way home, Sakura decided not to be gloomy about the thought of Sasuke, even berating herself to be such a weakling when it comes to him. Then she realized there was no helping it and so went home depressed all the same.<p>

Upon reaching the foot of the stairs towards her apartment, Sakura noticed her mailbox was full again. This did not add to her mood as she took all of them up and brought it with her in her apartment. Once inside, she dropped a couple of letters from unknown ninjas on the living room table and took the important ones with her in the kitchen table. There she dropped her groceries and tied her hair again to prepare for dinner.

It was around 7 in the evening when her door bell rang.

"Wait a sec!" she called, turning the stove on and wiping her hands on the kitchen towel. Who it was didn't bother her—only the people who'd feel like visiting her around this time are those closest to her like Naruto, Sai, Ino, Lee—the gang.

Most of the time Naruto would knock at her door at the latest of the nights, asking her stupid questions which mainly centers about Hinata. Sakura had accepted the fact that she was Naruto's only confidences when it comes to things like this but seriously, she thought when her hand touches the doorknob, what's the faintest chance that Hinata would reject him?

And if it's not about Hinata... it usually is about _food_.

"Seriously, I told you many times to give me a heads up if you plan to visit me, Naruto—!"

She opened the door but there was no Naruto there. Only a man in light brown poncho cloak with a hood that covers half his body with dark blue high neck shirt inside, his head covered with purple sash that keeps his black hair up, his face clean despite the snow covering his head and shoulders. Eyes endearing and still as what she remembers it to be.

Her voice falters as she locks gaze with him—there was no doubt—

"_S-Sasuke-kun!?"_ Funny, the voice doesn't seem to belong to her. The possibility was blowing her mind out that all she could do was stare at him.

It is Uchiha Sasuke, standing aptly on her door way.

"Sakura." He says in that low voice she thought had deepened a little since she last saw him. He was still dark, and aloof by the looks of it, yet... here he was, the same Sasuke she had longed for.

And before she let the dream slip by, Sakura did the only thing she could think of. She grabbed his hand. _His only hand._ He didn't disappear. Her lips trembled. It wasn't a dream this time. The dream was no more it nearly made her gasp.

Sasuke seemed a bit taken by her gesture but he didn't pull his hand back. In the long moment that she couldn't say any word did the man whisper a little.

"I'm back."

Sakura's grip on his hand tightened.

_"You jerk." _She whispered as she snaked her arms around his neck into an embrace. "You jerk, Sasuke!"

She clung on him and all she wanted him to do was to hold her back. Her dreams about him had all been cut short and if not, filled with his dead body and his red eyes... they were terrifying.

She thought her body trembled and he must have felt it too for he then put his arm around her waist and embraced her. Despite the cold, something warm enveloped the two that had nothing to do with the left stove in the kitchen burning on.

* * *

><p><strong>*TBC*<strong>

_**A/N:** A pretty nice start I think. Two chapters to go!_

_And if Kishi-sensei doesn't really know how to make a 'love story' he'd better leave it to us ff writers! xD_

_Or not. _

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

***Broken Dreams***

**Part II of III**

_by: WhiteGloves_

_**"SAKURA x SASUKE MOVIE ON THE MOVES!"**~ Kishi_

Sadly. Not really! So rely on this chapter!

**_I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Sakura found herself washing her face in the running tap water, trying to wash away the tears that had become of her; her only console in times when she was alone and thinking of him; the same tears that fell the moment she saw him. All making her weak and untidy yet...<p>

Still she couldn't believe he was back.

Sakura leaned both hands on the sink and looked up at her reflection in the mirror. She looked exhausted. Was that how her face had looked like when Sasuke first saw her after all these years?

Feeling suddenly embarrassed, she washed her face more and grabbed the next towel and wiper her face. After a few minutes of cooling off, she cursed herself because she was still wearing her apron and immediately took it off. With one final look at the mirror, the medical ninja suddenly that _urge_ to beat someone.

"What's with that 'I'm back' stuff?" she muttered to herself, her bottled anger suddenly surfacing, her fist closed, "Does he even have any ideas how long I've waited for him and the only word I'll get is I'm back? He could have said something more passionate like... well like...that's...!"

Still, in spite of herself, her closed fists fell met each other near her chest where she could feel her heart thumping hard and loud she can basically hear it. All because of one man...

Fixing herself, she went out of the bathroom and stepped on the kitchen. From there, she slowly peeked in the living room where she left him before excusing herself and saw that Sasuke was still there, sitting in her couch, looking around the room quietly and quite comfortably that seemed too surreal.

For _Sasuke _to be in her household now with only the two of them.

Sakura felt her heartbeat increase all of a sudden at the sudden realization.

_Just the two of us!_ How she praised herself for getting a new apartment. But then how did Sasuke find her address? Was it possible he went to her old house and asked her parents? The thought made her blush. She stared at him for some more time that felt like ages and wished she didn't have to move from her spot and just stare at him. She was impressed of how her heart could still be in its place when it felt like it wanted to burst out and just disappear... or maybe even knock him out for him to realize she was longing for him.

Sasuke looked so calm... so composed there was no trace of any nervousness on his face that she would usually see on those other guys whenever they talk with her or even confess. Then Sakura realized that it was probably one of the reasons she fell for him... he was not like any of them.

But... if he wasn't showing any of these emotions... was it possible that he doesn't feel anything for her?

The thought sent her thumping heart sprawling back at the bottom of her feet and depression over took her. She looked up at him again and stared long. Does it make any difference in their relationship now that he's back? The thought lingered in her mind.

Then Sasuke suddenly looked her way as if sensing her—that gave her a jolt.

Getting rid of her thoughts, Sakura decided to shake it all off as she jumped to the kitchen and grabbed the tea she had prepared with the idea that he was now waiting for her _for a change. _She approached him with a smile, hoping she was in her best emotional state to meet him again but with the thought _just—the two—of us—_ringing in her ears that made her all turn the shade of red.

"Sasuke-kun," she congratulated herself that this time her voice belonged to her as she set the tea set down and handed him a filled cup, then noticed how he was also looking at her, "I uh... prepared the tea! D-dinner is set also i-if you're ready—I mean—if you don't have any other plans tonight then please join me since I'm the only one here anyway!"

_Plans tonight!? Join me!? Alone!? _ Her mental state was failing her deep inside as she berated herself in embarrassment. _Haruno Sakura you big idiot! Now he's gonna think you're still a total fool!_

Sasuke took the tea cup from her hands and then took a sip quietly.

"I'm fine with that."

"..." Sakura stared at the dark haired ninja for a moment, the words sinking in. "Y-you're fine sharing dinner? With me?"

Sasuke put the tea down and actually even smiled—even for a second.

"Unless you have other plans."

"Yie—! I mean—of course no!" she sat down on the couch next to him, face all red and hot she wondered if she needed to run to the bathroom again.

Him coming over and sharing dinner... for the first time... Sakura actually felt like crying again and she wanted to tell him that. All of a sudden she wanted to tell him many things as she turned a look at him unsteadily and reached a hand on his brown coat. It was no use pretending everything was as casual as it seems... her hands tightened on his coat. Many things to tell him, she thought... tell him how she felt, many _many_ times over until he believes her... that she loved him more than life itself.

Sasuke looked at her.

"Sasuke-kun, you know I—" it was the best of all times to tell him how she still felt until now, how it would never change no matter what happens...that he'd have to get rid of her now if what he feels isn't the same otherwise she would have to cling on this dream with him forever. She had to tell him—

It was surprising how his full attention was on her. Sakura pulled his coat and braced herself for an answers—

"Sasuke-kun—I!"

That was when her doorway banged open and in came Uzumaki Naruto, in his dirty white coat, short blond hair with sash around his head, arms both covered in white bandages carrying a number of grocery items shouting covered in snow—

"Sakura-chan! Let's share dinne—!" and it was cut abruptly as the blonde haired ninja hero's eyes fell on Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura staring at him from the couch in this eventful moment.

Sakura felt all her tears had turned to stone as she half shouted—

"_Naruto_!" and stood up in embarrassment with fists closed, ready to beat the local hero of the nation for his worst timing in all times, "_Don't you everrrr know how to knock!? And I thought you're out on a mission!?"_

But the Konohagakure hero was already in his own world as his eyed his other best friend he hasn't seen for a long time before he jumped around in excitement—

"_Sasuke!" _and with a hand up the two exchange strong handshakes, letting Sakura get pushed aside and be forgotten for awhile as the two exchange bonds incomparable to anything she had seen for Sasuke had never acknowledge anyone than Naruto as his best friend and rival.

And all the feelings of annoyance and urge to beat him disappeared as Sakura saw Sasuke smile. It made her smile.

"I didn't know you've returned in the village!" Naruto was saying, still energized with his grocery items left on the floor as they sat on the couch and Sakura placing tea for them. There was an irreplaceable feeling in the room as they talk for awhile, especially with Naruto around. And although Sakura knew she had missed any romantic moments she and Sasuke shared it didn't matter.

As the two talked, Sakura decided to leave them alone for awhile. It had been a long time since the three of them had been together again. She thought of Kakashi sensei but thought he got his hands full right now. And she was sure Naruto's the only one who could persuade Sasuke to talk about his adventures.

She had just finished arranging the table for dinner when out of nowhere she heard Sasuke's voice—

"You always come here in her house around this time, Naruto?"

A jolt of surprise made Sakura freeze for awhile.

"Of course! Sakura's a great cook you know although she can be a bit scary sometimes! That's why I bring her grocery so she doesn't complain!"

There was a pause, to which Sakura didn't do anything but keep her ears at the two.

"What?" Naruto's voice was confused as if he didn't know he was guilty of something; like a child being given a critical look.

"She's living alone here. You shouldn't just barge in without knocking."

"What?" this time, it was with a laughing tone that came from Naruto but Sakura could care less. She found herself blushing scarlet again. Did Sasuke just...care for her?

"It's okay," Naruto was saying again, "Sakura's okay with it anyway or she would have beaten me to pulp!"

Silence followed. Sakura held her breathe for a response but when none came, she decided to stop getting ideas and to call for the two of them for dinner. Sharing dinner with her two important friends made her apartment feel warm inside.

She had just walked in over them to tell them about it when once again—her doorway opened and somebody carrying a bundle of flowers barge in the room, giving Sakura's heart another skip.

"Sakura, I found this at the foot of your stairs."

Sai emerged from the bundle of flowers as he placed it down the floor, and then looked up to find the trio staring at him. "I was passing by when I saw it there and thought you ought to know since it's snowing."

"Thank you, Sai," Sakura blinked at the flowers and look at the ink master who was staring from one face to another until it rested on the face he hasn't seen for awhile.

"Sasuke-kun? So you really have returned."

Sasuke's expression was hard for awhile but this didn't seem to upset Sai who was a master of less expressions. Sakura remembered how the two seemed alike to her and pressed her lips when she remembers the first time they saw each other. It was as if a cool wind had passed them by.

"Eh? You know he's in town, Sai?" Naruto suddenly asked, blinking in surprise.

"Oh. You wouldn't know since you're out on a mission right, Naruto? The gate guards reported it to Hokage-sama last night."

"You've been here since last night?" Sakura asked in surprise with Sasuke's eyes still lingering at Sai. Upon hearing her voice, Sasuke closed his eyes and did not respond. Still she waited for an answer. If he's been back since yesterday why didn't he come sooner to her? Was there anything else more important than seeing her...?

Then she realized she was expecting too much from him and refrained from questioning him further.

Sai seemed to read Sakura's expression.

"So it seems this is everyone's first time seeing Sasuke-kun?" the ink master said quietly, "You didn't tell anyone of your return."

Sasuke still didn't speak and it was in his nature to not explain himself to anyone. But to not explain it to her... Sakura suddenly felt guilty. Guilty over the fact that she wanted him to explain, at least to her.

"Yesterday, huh?" Naruto looked thoughtful for awhile and glanced at Sakura, "you could have at least told Sakura-chan. She's been waiting for you, idiot."

The air in the room changed and Sakura felt Sasuke slipping by.

"Naruto," her voice seemed tiny and awkward as she pressed on a smile with her right hand touching her left arm timidly, "It's okay... it's not like Sasuke-kun is obliged to tell me anything..."

But she was depressed anyway and didn't want to show it. She hoped Sasuke would say something in that silence, hoping he would try to explain or at least make up for it, but he remained quiet on the chair.

Naruto scratched his head with eyes closed into thinking, "Guess you have other business to attend to then, nah, Sasuke? Anyway the important thing is your back!"

Sakura couldn't agree more until Sai spoke again.

"Anyways, Sakura, about these flowers at your doorstep." He pointed at the differently colored flowers arranged in a bouquet, "I guess someone left it there not wanting to disturb you with your visitor."

He looked at Sasuke pointedly and the atmosphere heat up for some reason.

"Another flower, huh?" Naruto put his hands on his waist and turned a look at the dark haired Uchiha survivor, "Man, these things just keep coming over and over for her, did you know that, Sasuke? Sakura-chan's become so popular even I'm having trouble with it."

"Naruto!" Sakura grabbed the blonde ninja's arm and gutted him, "shut up!"

"Acckk! That hurt, Sakura-chan! And what? Good thing really you beat them up before I could. It's still bothersome for me seeing these men chase after you! That's what I'm telling you, Sasuke!" he turned to him, "If you don't get on the game she'll dump you sooner than later."

"N-Naruto!" Sakura turned bright pink as she smacked his face. "I said stop it!"

"Ughhh!" the blow on his cheek was enough to silence him for a second but not to stop him. "I'm telling the truth. Do you know how many idiots I've knocked out when I hear about them talk about _you?"_

"I've painted gruesome animals to hunt them down myself." Sai piped up coolly.

"So you're really hunting down men! And I thought you were only doing it for Ino!"

"Them too."

Sakura sighed and put a hand on her head. She was in the state of mental break down again. "These idiots, Sasuke-kun they're—I mean—don't take them seriously."

"Don't take me seriously and she'll be taken by someone else ha—ack!" Naruto's last comment made Sakura sock her elbow on his stomach.

"That's _enough._" Eyes of daggers at the idiot, Sakura turned to Sasuke, nervous of his reply. She knows very well how likely he would respond. In times of such obvious romance, Sasuke would deliberately give his cold answer that would usually keep her spirits down. And right now she was about to taste it again.

"I know."

Silence followed Sasuke's reply.

Sakura stared at him for a long time, unable to grasp his answer.

Naruto and Sai both blinked. "Huh?"

"I know." Sasuke repeated in whisper and looked down the table. Following his gaze, there Sakura saw the letters she dropped there when she got home. _Love letters!_

Sasuke suddenly stood up with eyes hidden at the back of his hair.

"I'm going ahead." He said quietly and walked toward the door with no one stopping him for both Naruto and Sai were too surprised by his abrupt reply and Sakura unable to process this new reaction from Sasuke.

When he reached the doorway did the medical ninja girl finally got herself together and ran to call him back with a hand on his arm.

"Wait—Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke opened the door—

Out of nowhere a bunch of white flowers was nearly shoved on his face and the next thing, they saw Rock Lee wearing a strange black suit carrying flowers and a box of chocolate at hand saying—

"Sakura-chan! I have something for you~! What d'you say we have a romantic dinner outside?"

When Rock Lee opened his eyes he was surprised when somebody shoved past him that nearly got him out of balance. Turning to look, he saw a weird looking guy giving him a sulky look.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura clutched on his brown cloak, not wanting to let go.

"Eh?" the taijutsu master blinked after the pink haired woman who was standing behind the man. "Sasuke-kun she... says?" And his eyes fell on the real thing that m,ade him stare. "Ehhhh?!"

Rock Lee received a thumb's of from Naruto for some reason.

"Good timing, thick brows!" and then wrapped his arm around Sasuke's neck and held him back while smiling at Sakura. "You're not going anywhere, Sasuke! You're going to join us and celebrate your return!"

If a glare could kill... but then Naruto was already on the work and when he was on it, nobody could stop him. In no time, Sai, using his technique, sent out messages to the whole gang with Naruto telling him twice not to forget Hinata's. Sakura felt relief wash over her as this was done for Sasuke, no matter how moody he was back then, could never refuse Naruto.

"W-why's he back here?!" Rock Lee was wailing with the shock on his face too apparent, "h-he's supposed to be away, isn't he?"

"What are you depressed about?" Naruto grinned as they all walked down the steps with their plan to meet everyone else at Choji's restaurant. "At least now you have a real competition for Sakura-chan! You've been harassing her just because you're friends, thick brows."

"_I never harassed her!"_

"Look at your dress! You look ridiculous!"

"Ha! As if you'd know about fashion and the proper etiquettes in courting a girl! No wonder Hinata-chan's having doubts about you!"

That shut Naruto up.

Sakura giggled as the five of them walk in the cold breeze of winter. It was a long moment, before Sakura had noticed that Sasuke had stopped walking in front of her and was now looking at her with undivided attention.

Surprise, she stopped too. Sasuke's gaze was making the snow seemed part of summer.

"S-Sasuke-kun...?"

"Your hand." He said quietly and Sakura's eyes fell on her hand which was still clutching on his brown coat unknowingly. She was walking with a hand on his coat like a child.

"Ah!" She quickly pulled her hand back as if electrified. "I'm sorry."

Embarrassed, she clutched both hands back, aware that he was still watching her.

And then, like breaking her dream of him being real and here beside her this time, Sakura saw him held his hand in front of her with eyes transfixed somewhere else.

"Sasuke...kun?"

"Take my hand." He barely said it but he did. And then when she still didn't move because she thought the dream must be unbroken and that she was still inside it – his hand took hers and firmly held it. And then he looked at her eyes. There was that connection with them again that was making her fear waking up.

"Oi!" Naruto called from far ahead, waving at them, "What are you doing there, hurry up!"

Sakura and Sasuke stood for a moment, until he led the way with hand still entwined with hers.

Snow fell gently around and the road was still filled with people yet Sakura felt like there was only the two of them. It was funny how the snow seemed not to affect her at all. Was that a tear she felt falling down her cheeks?

Nah. It must be the snow that turned to water upon touching her flushed cheeks.

* * *

><p>The sudden call for their friends for a short reunion managed to add five more people to the group in the presence of Ino, Hinata, Shino, Kiba with a pretty large Akamaru and Choji himself. When they saw Sasuke, Ino could barely contain herself and nearly threw herself on his arms again, telling Sai later that it was an old hobby she had not outgrown during childhood.<p>

Sakura made a face at her then, before Ino grinned pointedly at the two's intertwined hands and running back to Sai— locking her arms on his with a sweet smile.

"This is how you should do it, Sakura!" she teased that was enough to burn Sakura's face red while the others laughed it off and finally congratulating Sakura for her success.

Unable to contain the bursting emotions in her heart, the medical ninja pressed her lips in embarrassment. To her relief, Sasuke remained composed beside her and when all of them decided to enter Choji's restaurant, he was the first one to look at her in question if she wanted to enter or not.

It was surprising how things seemed to be back to normal with Sasuke around. Sakura did notice a lot of people looking their way the moment they entered but with Ino's loud cheery voice and Naruto's equal enthusiasm,_ comfortable_ was one word on how to describe Sasuke's slight smile.

The two sat together listening on how other members of the Konoha 11 weren't there like Shikamaru who was out of the village to join Temari on a mission and Tenten out of the village to deal with weaponry assignment in Lee's account.

A toast was given to Neji.

Questions then sprang about Sasuke's wanderings to which he answered mildly with facts. Naruto gave his own side too, of his latest mission. Shino's abrupt question to Sakura about the poison antidotes led from one story to another in the medical world, till everybody was praising Sakura for being like Tsunade-sama.

It was not long before Ino pulled Sakura and Hinata out of the table and asked them to join her in the toilet.

"Hinata, you're going too?" Naruto called back all of a sudden, "Want me to tag a long?"

Into which Sakura and Ino both gave him a look of disbelief while Hinata embarrassedly decline.

As they walked out, they distinctly heard Sai say, "You really have no delicacy, Naruto."

As they left the guys to themselves, Ino turned to Sakura as they reach the toilet door.

"What are you doing?"

"Eh? What am I—?"

"Why are you _not_ _all over Sasuke-kun_?"

"Ino!" Sakura was alarmed at how her voice was loud and pressed a finger on her lips, "Keep it down!"

"You _shouldn't_ keep it down!" Ino crossed her arms with Hinata smiling beside her, "The man just got back! What are you expecting him to do? Just confess to you and be over with it? Geez—do something!"

"B-but what am I not doing!?" the medical ninja asked in confusion.

"_Flirt with him!"_

Even Hinata avoided that one and ducked toward the ladies toilet, leaving the two alone; the blonde lady sighed then and used her point finger at Sakura.

"Sakura, you don't know when he'll disappear again, okay? So before he goes away why don't you tie him down with you already? I didn't think I need tell you this but Sasuke is here! Go grab your chance!"

"But..." she watched Ino roll her eyes and enter the ladies' toilet, leaving her standing outside alone. "But I'm trying..." she whispered, face troubled over the fact that Ino said. Sasuke is here. He can still disappear.

With a huge sigh, Sakura turned away from the woman's door and was about to join the others when somebody suddenly appeared on her way.

"Sakura-san."

Looking up, the medical ninja saw a smart looking ninja whom she'd often see hanging around in the hospital and whom she knows pretty well in the past years. A genin two years older than her who two years ago gave her that letter...

The surprise in her expression was apparent.

"Kanji-kun!"

Kanji smiled appreciatively. "I saw you enter with Naruto-kun and the others. I was surprised Uchiha-kun is also there." To meet this person, who, despite being turned down insisted on being friends, Sakura felt an amount of embarrassment. She knows that _he_ knows who the person of her affection was.

It had been two years since she told him that. He would remember.

"Yeah, he just got back." She answered with a meek smile, and it was surprising how he was still so nice to her despite the sudden turn of events.

"Does that mean I can't visit the hospital anymore?"

"Eh? Well, if you still have a lot of friends to carry there be them injured or dying, of course you can."

"You must think I am unlucky with all of my friends getting hurt almost every day, huh?"

"The other medics did call you a jinx now that I think about it."

The two laughed at the idea for surely no person has appeared often like an escort to many of his friends. Sakura felt relaxed all of a sudden. It was laughter she needed— she realized after all those tumbling emotions lately.

"Well, to tell the truth," Sakura's attention was taken when he noticed him hesitate, "actually...I was always there to visit you." That was obvious for Sakura but something else registered on her.

"Don't tell me you really hurt them?" it burst out of her lips and no matter how incredulous the question was, she couldn't take in the idea that he was hurting his friend for the sole purpose of seeing her.

"No," Kanji shook his head, "No...well, I usually just hang around outside the hospital waiting to come in with a reason... just to see you. Some of them aren't even my friends."

Sakura stared and blinked. And then blushed crimson.

So Kanji-kun was always there... what?

"I... uh..." Sakura felt flustered. Why was Kanji-kun saying that now of all times?! "K-Kanji-kun..."

The not so innocent chunin laughed in

"I guess I'll see you in the morning, Sakura-san." he said and walked away with a good smile still.

Sakura took her time, feeling like an idiot for standing there. Only when she took a deep breath and looked up did she notice that dark haired young man standing in front of her watching her from a distance. It was Sasuke.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

Why does she feel like she was caught _cheating _on him?

* * *

><p><strong>*TBC*<strong>

_**A/N:** That went better than I thought!_

Next Chapter~ Cheat on him yeah!

And Like hell, right? xD

**_Thanks for reading!_**


	3. Chapter 3

***Broken Dreams***

**Part III of III**

_by: WhiteGloves_

_**"I can't see Sasuke without Sakura."**~ Kishi_

He'll be breaking my dream if he does say that.

Thank you for waiting the end!

**_I hope you enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Her heart thundering, Sakura held Sasuke's eyes.<p>

_Oh no,_ she thought with the awkward pause falling between the two of them. _Does it really look like she was caught cheating? _Sakura tried to calm her failing nerves as Sasuke's eyes focused on her as if waiting for her to say something, the same as how she was waiting for him to speak. She wondered what she was going to say—and wondered at the same time what _he_ was going to say—

What if he starts asking questions about Kanji-kun? Will she start the story two years ago where Kanji-kun boldly confessed to her in fear of dying without dealing with his feelings? Will she also tell him how friendly they have been lately albeit the feeling between them was unrequited? _And _will she also tell him that Kanji-kun knows she was in love with _him—_Sasuke—but was still watching over her like what happened just now?

Because Sakura knows how Kanji-kun was feeling... _to fall in love with someone so much you are willing to set aside anything even do everything just to be beside that person..._

But then again saying and explaining all of that to Sasuke would sound so _presumptuous_—it was as if _they really are in a relationship._

Sakura's paused lengthened as she considers this, her hesitation obvious.

_Wait... what am I to Sasuke?_

"What's the matter?"

It was funny how the words had come out from his lips but the medical ninja still couldn't believe it. For Sasuke was not one to say such words easily—and with such gentle voice.

She shook her head all of a sudden, all her thoughts disappearing at the sound of his voice.

"Sasuke-kun!" she blurted out, "Um, you know— that was Kanji-kun and— and—!"

_Where was she supposed to start again!?_

Sasuke gave her a searching look before averting his eyes and closing it.

"Sakura," his voice was casual—quiet and composed—a reaction that gave the pink haired ninja a sudden jolt for she couldn't understand why he was still so calm when she herself was having another breakdown— "If you don't mind, I'd like to go to the men's room. You're in the way."

"Eh?" Sakura blinked several times before stepping aside with a forced smile on her lips, "of course—I—yeah..." but Sasuke had already walked pass her and had disappeared.

_As I thought..._ Sakura bowed her head and leaned on a wall for support, her face flushed and funnily tearful, _just what exactly am I to him?_

"I'm an idiot!" she hissed to herself.

Dealing with this dilemma, she wasn't in any mood then to rejoin the group and sat on another table looking depressed. What was she expecting anyway? For Sasuke to bombard her with questions about who Kanji-kun was? About all those flowers and letters she's been receiving when he was away?

And what exactly do they have between them anyways? When he told him he'll be back for her—did she expect that he'd be opening his arms to catch her? And how about her? Was she expecting to find his woman waiting for him to accept him just like that? Or was she just like a possession he'd like to claim when the occasion calls for it?

Sakura sighed and looked down her entwined hands.

But why did he hold her hand if nothing was between them?

It wasn't at all that complicated if you look at it, Sakura thought sadly. She loves him and that in itself was clear... but why wouldn't he make it clear too? Telling her he'd be coming back for her and then not bothering to return for a long time... and still even now not making a move about it...

Maybe Sasuke's feelings wasn't the same after all... it was no good; she was not good with reading other people's feelings.

There was a long silence around her as she pondered over this. Then...

"Stupid Sasuke..." she muttered, a tear falling down her hands.

"Ahhh... Haruno-san!"

Sakura automatically wiped her tears away upon hearing a male's voice and when she looked up- found herself surrounded by the four familiar medical genins all of whom working with her at the hospital. She recognized them to be the guys from the pharmaceutical team—young vibrant and truly enthusiastic ninjas of their time. They were constant companion to her and were skilled medical ninjas as well. Seeing them surprised her, especially since she was feeling down.

All of a sudden she felt pathetic. She couldn't show her weakness to these guys for after all—they all look up to her.

"You guys..." they rounded on her table looking at her with smiles.

"You're right, it's Haruno-san," says the voice of Chiba, the brown haired ninja with large eyes.

"Sakura-san!" waved Shinta, the youngest of the group possessing short black hair.

"Oi! Didn't we agree not to call her too familiarly?!" cried an angry looking medical ninja with red hair called Akai and snipped Shinta's cheeks. "You moron!"

"Owwww! Hey that hurts!" he pushed the man away, "so what? I like her!"

The corner of Sakura's mouth twitched. Yep. She definitely can't show any weakness to these people. After all—they were one of those people who had sent her their deepest admiration. But these kids still acting like kids...

"Haruno-san," a deep voice called to her, making her look up to find Nanjiro, a tall black haired ninja whose serious features was that of somebody she knows, except that he was wearing glasses, "Have you been crying?"

"Ehh?" Shinta leaned forward the table, "it's true, were you crying, Sakura-san? Your cheek's all red!"

Sakura's evil smirk kicked in.

"Why would I cry in public, seriously?" She was glad her voice was the same as she put her right elbow on the table and lean her chin on it, surveying the medical ninjas coolly, "it's the cold, I tell you. D'you know what temperature we have now? And what's up with you guys hanging around each other? Aren't you tired seeing each other's faces every day?"

"That's a good point," Nanjiro quietly agreed and sat down opposite the pink haired girl, "I don't know how they managed to convince me."

"Don't be so cold, you!" Chiba said as the others sat around Sakura, "you should thank me I invited you! See here, if you didn't agree with me we wouldn't be seeing Haruno-san all alone, nah?"

"True," Shinta agreed grinning at her after pushing Chiba away beside her, "ahh, you're really an eyesight, Sakura-san!"

"Enough with her name," grumbled Akai as he sat beside Nanjiro, his eyes not meeting hers, "it's fine to see her every day anyways."

"You're not being honest again, Akai-kun." Chiba chided in glee, "you like her too don't you?"

"Shut up!"

"If you don't like it here then go!"

"Why would I go? You go! It's cold outside as it is!"

Sakura couldn't help but to chuckle as the two argued. It was true they liked her, but she was glad they were still able to act like themselves in front of her—in short—like _kids._

"You really get along each other, huh?" she teased, making all of them look at her in horror, "why don't you just go ahead and find yourselves some real girl friends?"

The question was like a bomb as Chiba, Akai and Shinta all looked at her with bright faces. Nanjiro coughed in the corner, letting a sweat drop on Sakura's head.

_Oh... _she was really no good with other people's feelings, she thought.

"You idiots," she gave all of them a poke in the head, just like how she would to Naruto, "there are way better suited girls for you guys, why don't you open your eyes?"

Again, people who say incredible advices are always actually half meant for themselves.

Shinta sighed while the others closed their eyes with faces still red.

"But I want Sakura-san to be my girl friend." He said out loud, only making Sakura's eyebrows twitch.

"You _brat..._" she sighed and expected more bantering coming from them when all of a sudden everything went silent.

Their sudden silence made the lone medical ninja lady look up. There she found the four genins all looking above her left shoulder with jaws slightly opened and eyes wide. That was when she saw a shadow standing at the corner of her eyes—looking on her side—

She found Uchiha Sasuke standing there, solid as a stone.

"Sasuke-kun!" she gasped. Sasuke's eyes were on her male companions. _Again!?_

"U-Uchiha...?" Chiba muttered, his eyes recognizing the name, "You mean..."

"That Uchiha...?" Akai's sharp eyes made contact with Sasuke's cold one. Nanjiro's eyes narrowed.

"Sakura," Sasuke's voice was of the same level, yet every word he use seemed to affect her in some way, "who are these people?"

Startled, the pink haired ninhja tried to collect her already jumping heart.

_As if you care..._ Sakura gave a conflicting side glance at him before introducing her male companions.

"They are buddies of mine from the hospital," she tried to fake a smile up at Sasuke only to find him the least bit happy. That caught her attention again.

"Sakura-san..." Shinta suddenly leaned closer to her to whisper on her ear, "what is this guy doing h—"

"Eh—!?"

Before she knew what was happening, she was already on her feet. Sasuke had just grabbed her hand and had pulled her up from the chair for some reason. The four genins were all surprised at the abrupt action and were left to stare at the black haired man whose aura was too intimidating to defy.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" Sakura felt her heart thundering on her chest—_what was that just now_?

"Sakura's medical group, right?" the man surveyed the genins once again, "thank you for taking care of her. We will be going ahead."

And walked away, taking the pink haired ninja with him without another word.

Leaving the four genins staring at them with wide eyes.

"That guy... said... _thank you_...?" Chiba muttered with a sweat drop at the side of his head.

"More than thank you," Akai grumbled with a frown, "more like he wanted to axe us, huh?"

"So that's Sakura-san's boyfriend?" Shinta said with a hopeless look on his face, "ahhhhh... he's so cool... we don't stand a chance at all. It's like facing off a mountain... scary."

"You guys," the black haired man wearing glasses called out without glancing at them, "are we here to eat or not?"

But it was clear between the four. It was a major defeat.

Sasuke and Sakura went pass the group of Naruto where Choji was feeding the group his super extra delicious meal. Upon seeing the two coming along, the blonde haired ninja hero raised a fork and waved at them—

"Oi! You two!"

But it was to everyone's surprise to watch as Sasuke and Sakura went pass their table without much as a glance, making the others look at them in surprise.

"Eh?" Naruto blinked several times, "what the hell's wrong with them? This party's for Sasuke!"

"Kyaaaah!" Ino's sudden scream was enough to make everyone look at her, "it's all going on smoothly! I feel jealous!" and without stopping—she turned to Sai who was just beside her and started kissing him on the spot, making the others gape and frantic.

"Oi!" Lee and Kiba pointed with faces red while Naruto and Hinata glance at each other before looking away with faces burning.

Ino then let go and nearly strangled Sai with her tight hug, her arms around his neck.

Sai looked thoughtful for a second, before wrapping his hands around the blonde haired girl too. He then turned a look at Naruto.

"She's crying again, isn't she? Sakura?"

Naruto gave his former team mate a look before looking at the restaurant's threshold, his expression hard. Then after awhile, his doubtful expression disappeared and he smiled to himself.

"Don't worry. Sasuke's with her."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tried to catch her breath as she was half dragged into the snowy road with the black haired man's hand still clutching hers, "wait—! Hey!"<p>

But he didn't look at her, not even glanced at her. He just went on and took her with him.

Why won't he look back? She wondered. After that display—was he angry? Was he jealous? Or was he just acting on male instinct because _he thought he owns her?_

"I said WAIT!" and flung her hand away from his reach—thus their marathon stopped.

The two stood in the middle of the road with only the lamp to shed them light in the whiteness of the surrounding, Sasuke still facing front... Sakura with her eyes hidden at the shadow of her hair.

"What's that suppose to mean?" her voice was weak... it made her wonder what happened to the voice she used so confidently on the four genins she was talking to awhile ago and how come this person can make her feel so vulnerable...? "Holding my hand... yet ignoring me about Kanji-kun... then taking me away in front of those guys... Sasuke-kun... just what exactly am I to you?"

Sasuke straightened himself but _still_... didn't look back.

Sakura bit her lower lip and started crying, her tears that had been so forcefully kept inside flowing down her cheeks like a storm. Funny enough, it seemed that the snow wanted to sympathize with her as slowly, it started falling from the night sky again.

She couldn't remember when it was, when she decided not to give up on Sasuke-kun. When they were just chunins... when he was given the curse by Orochimaru... when he attempted to kill her several times... when was it she decided she won't give up...?

Tears... overflowing tears... yet her heart, though exhausted, still didn't want to stop beating for him.

She knew she has long been beaten for people who fall in love first are already defeated in the war state of love... and between her and Sasuke there was really no war... just a one sided affection that may not even be reciprocated if fate continued to play with it.

She clutched her hands closer to her heart. She wanted to tell it to calm, for it was still beating too loud; she wanted to tell it everything was okay, all the while mustering strength to be on her feet for this was the night she wanted all her questions answered. This was the night she was ready to hear his response.

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered, looking up, her green eyes though filled with tears, determined all the same, "Do you even love me?"

She saw him turn and saw the look on his eyes.

_It's no good, I shouldn't..._ she wanted to run but his gaze kept her.

"Sakura..." why does he sound so grave? "I—"

She bit her lip and closed her eyes tight, tears welling down all over her cheeks—ready for his response—

"Don't be stupid." He said.

_Wahh! _Sakura opened her eyes, everything around her blocked by her shock—_was she just dumped!?_

But then she felt his arms around her and had given her a close embrace, her forehead on his shoulder.

The pink haired girl couldn't help but to wail—

"Is this your sympathy hug, you idiot?" she asked, all the same not removing her head from his shoulders, especially when she felt his right hand move at the back of her head. She gave all her weight on him and didn't care if he thinks she was heavy— "Stupid Sasuke!" and cried on.

"Why are you calling me stupid?" he said with the warmth of his breath touching her ears, "You're the one who's crying here in public."

And true enough, Sakura heard people walked by them in whispers.

"You think I'd care about them?" she sniffed, her heartbreak slowly sinking in after a minute of numbness, "Right after I got dumped you think I'd care about them, stupid?"

Sasuke was silent for a moment and this didn't improve Sakura's mood. Maybe she should just run like a jet plane and disappear from his sight... after all, how can she face him now knowing there was really nothing between them?

"You really are amazing, having these ideas..."

"Are you calling me stupid...? *sniff* You idiot you just broke my heart!" she cried more and with claws raised, she dug her fingers deep on his chest cloth, "you're not even...*sniff* you're not even allowed to hold me this way anymore... *sniff* What if my future husband... *cries* what if my husband... saw me...?"

"That won't be good." Sasuke's voice had become so gentle, and was it only her, or did Sakura felt him pull her closer?

"You bet it won't!" her voice was already failing her. It was really no good... everything...all those years of waiting tolling up on her, and all she wanted to do was to stop feeling and fall down... yet his strong arms were keeping her up, "I'll show you... I'll find a good husband... more handsome than you..."

She was tired... so tired. Yet her hands were still strongly clutching on to him.

"Sasuke-kun..." and she broke down completely. "_I love you so much.. more than you can imagine..."_

"I know."

This angered her, this made her want to smack him yet all the power has left her body...

"You're so stupid... Sasuke..."

"I know. So stop crying. Stop showing your tears to other people. It bothers me."

She was telling him her heartfelt love and all he was worried about was other people seeing her cry? How heartless can he be!? That was it! He will forever be banned from her list of wedding day invites! Curse this brainless—heartless—

"Sakura—"

His cold lips found hers.

_What?_

He kissed her. Gently. Passionately. Rousingly.

_What.. what what what what what!?_

She stared up at him the moment he broke free, her eyes full of question. _What What What?_

"Sasuke-kun..." she whispered, dazed and still full of disbelief, wondering if her hallucination knew no bound. She was just dumped awhile ago right?

"That's why I said you're stupid," Sasuke muttered, kissing her more, "stop showing people your tears... stop going ahead with your ideas... just stay with me, okay?"

"What?" her face was blank, dammit her heart has even stopped beating.

Sasuke frowned at her, as if making sure that she was with him. He even raised both his hands and placed it on both her cheeks, making sure her eyes were only on him.

"Stop being an idiot."

"I'M NOT AN IDIOT ALRIGHT!?" she was pissed, "now what the hell was that kiss just now?"

_He's making fun of me..._ the very thought sent tears down her already damp cheeks.

"Isn't it obvious?" his frown deepened, as if what he wanted to say was the most obvious thing in the world, "I didn't know you understand me so little."

"SASUKE—!?" she was near in pouncing at him—

_"I like you."_

Being a medical ninja, Sakura wondered if it was still normal for a person to have their heart stop at consecutive times in a matter of half an hour. She tried to feel her heart but there was nothing.

Absolute numbness.

Yet what were those rivers of tears washing down her cheeks again? Was she ever going to stop crying?

Apparently it was Sasuke's question too but Sakura clinging on his body like a baby stopped him.

The snow joined her tears again yet she knew that night was going to be _warm._

_"You're the one being stupid!"_ she hissed on his ears. _"You don't confess to a girl... *cries* by calling her stupid, stupid! Y-you don't even say the right words...! Didn't you hear me? I *sniff* I said I love you! Y-you can't even say that?"_

Sasuke's hold on her body sudenly went tight. Then leaning close on her ear, she heard him speak those words again and again and again...over and over...

Sakura cried more. It was really no good. This... his voice...

This just made her even maddly in love with him and clung on his neck like there was no end to the night.

The only guy who can break her... and fix her all the same... this hopeless, brainless guy...

_Sasuke...!_

* * *

><p>Early the next morning a bright Haruno Sakura surprised everybody in the hospital both medical ninjas and patients alike. Everyone noticed it. She was the most charismatic medical ninja of all but her brightness just then was incomparable to how she used to be.<p>

"Sakura-san looked lovelier than ever!" Shinta muttered to the other three beside him as they were all behind the counter for medical supply, all three of them watching the pink haired lady walk around the hospital.

"That's no good," Akai muttered with crossed arms while Chiba sighed and Nanjiro remained silent.

"Eh? Why?" Shinta blinked and then his eyes followed her back once more, unable to help himself. "She really looks beautiful."

Unmindful of everyone's eyes, Sakura continued checking the patients till mid afternoon with her bright aura affecting all the people around her.

"Sakura-san, you looked energetic today."

The pink haired ninja turned behind her and found herself face to face with the familiar face of Kanji-kun. She was just on her way outside the building when she was called and here he was in front of her.

"Hey," she said, smiling at once, "glad to see you. Are you our patient again?"

"Sakura-san," he chuckled, scratching his head, "I already confessed to you about that... well, this time at least I didn't have to come on pretences now that you know it."

Sakura recalled what he said about feigning being a patient or bringing in real patients just for the convenience of seeing her. That reminded her all of a sudden—

"Kanji-kun, you know about that—"

"Sakura-san looked different today," the genin continued with interest, "you look more... dashing. Did something good happen last night?"

A bright red Sakura blinked several times, making Kanji stare at her in curiosity.

"So am I right?"

"Uh, well... kinda... hahahhaa..." she felt her cheeks flushing, her entire body heating up. Just last night... with Sasuke... "K-Kanji-kun? I-if you don't mind, my shift has ended... I should be—"

"Oh that's good!" the man replied at once looking unsurprised, "if you don't have any plans for today how about...well... you know, spend time together?"

He smiled mischievously and Sakura just knew it was the time for him to be told the truth.

"Kanji-kun..."

"Hai?" his eagerness made her hesitate. But as she was preparing herself to speak, someone else stole the glory.

"You again, huh?"

Both Sakura and Kanji looked at the new person walking towards them—a tall, black haired young man whose sharp, cool eyes was as domineering as ever. One look at him would make anyone perspire for he was the infamous Uchiha Sasuke, the one and only.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura blurted out, images of last night jumping one after another on her memory, "Y-you're here!"

"I came to pick you up." He said quietly, his eyes travelling toward the genin who looked back at him, aware of whom he was. "Is this the friend you were talking to last time?"

"Y-yeah," Sakura tried to calm herself, frantic as she already is for having been caught with the same guy in less than 24 hours. "This is Kanji-kun... a good friend of mine."

Kanji looked uncomfortable for awhile but tried to push it off with a smile.

"If it isn't Uchiha-san..." he started, aware that Sasuke's full attention was on him.

"Kanji-kun," Sasuke gave a slight smile, then his eyes glinted as he continued- "_thank you for taking care of Sakura_."

The genin froze at his words as Sakura took Sasuke by the hand and lead him away.

"Kanji-kun, we'll go ahead!" she called and half dragged the Uchiha away from him, all the while snaking her arms on his, "I didn't know you'd come to pick me up!"

"Tsk," Sasuke looked away, "stop looking at other men will you?"

"What?" she nearly choked with her own breath, "what's that supposed to mean? You were the one who always drags attention of other women! You should be the one to stop looking at them!"

"I never looked." Was the quiet answer, "they're all annoying. I couldn't stand them."

Sakura flushed scarlet and grinned up at him.

"What's this? Are you saying I'm not annoying?"

Sasuke gave him a raised eyebrow.

"Why are you comparing yourself to them? And it's not about them—I trashed all your the stuff you received from your suitors. So spill it. Give me all their names."

"Ha! I told you stop doing that! You'll scare away people, Sasuke-kun!"

It was a fact that Sasuke had returned, and it had been years ago then but Sakura was still worried that other people may judge him. There was not a time of the day that she wasn't thinking of his well being. So she hoped he would stop being _mean_ to others. Not that Sasuke wanted to affiliate himself with others anyways.

"I'll scare anyone who dares get in my way. So stop talking to them, alright?"

The pink haired ninja gave a pause with cheeks reddening. Sometimes Sasuke was just at fault—_to be so mean even to her that it was making her heart go all wild._

"What are you spacing out for?" the man asked, taking her hand and walking beside her.

It was strange how giddy she was around him when a few hours ago she felt the world had turned its back on her. Last night was a memory she will never forget... together with his promise of lifetime affection.

On the side note, Sasuke did say he will still continue his ventures outside the village and though she asked to come with him, he said he'll be feeling much better if she was here in the safety of the village.

If he had been more expressive when he left the village years ago then maybe...

But well, that's what made him Uchiha Sasuke... yet slowly; Sakura could feel him reaching out. She could feel him willingly taking her in... all those times of loneliness now gone, all her wishes that was once only inside her dreams now becoming true...

For Sasuke too, was in love with her.

The thought itself was history.

"Sasuke-kun!" she called as they continued walking with the purpose of visiting her parents. When he looked down she gave him a peck on the cheek.

She visibly saw Sasuke turn bright red. _So even he can blush_.

And just when she thought he couldn't be even redder than last night.

Well, that was it. Dreams do come true.

* * *

><p><strong>*THE END*<strong>

_**A/N:** Not sure. Any extra manga out for this two?_

_And the last movie- did it even show them at all?!_

_Never mind haha!_

**_Thanks for reading!_**


End file.
